


Lost time

by genericuserwriter



Category: I don’t know what to put here since it isn’t really apart of a fanodm
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericuserwriter/pseuds/genericuserwriter
Summary: What do you do when you’ve figure out you can go back in time and change stuff?Milo is a simple cat with a ordinary life, but everything will be put at risk when they can change everything(This is a bit inspired by Life is strange )
Comments: 1





	Lost time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story sort of sucks-this is my first time writing

Everything was blurry..too blurry  
Wait where am I?!  
‘Milo got up and glanced around frantically ‘  
This isn’t my home..  
‘They froze as thunder cackled, immediately running and didn’t stop’  
Rory?!   
Moth?!  
‘ A tree was blazing due to lightning striking it and fell onto the poor cat ‘


End file.
